


The Start of Something Fierce

by swarls



Series: I Like You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarls/pseuds/swarls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just car sex with a tiniest bit of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something Fierce

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this series a little longer, add some _actual_ plot probably in the next post. Hopefully yall enjoy!

Stiles drove to the preserve with the last person on earth he ever thought he would actually ever have in his passenger seat. Honestly when he thought about going to the preserve for some celebratory hook up, he thought it would be Danny for good ole time’s sake or maybe that new kid from San Francisco who openly flirted with both him and Danny. Stiles was pretty sure he wanted to have a threesome, which Stiles was totally up for, no problem. In fact, he might ask about that as “finally leaving Beacon Hills” celebration sex.

Whatever, the point was, Derek fucking Hale was in his passenger seat and giving him directions to a secluded place in the woods where no one ever went because of some mountain lion attack a few years ago. It was the last possible option in his mind for how things would end tonight, sure, but they definitely weren’t unwelcome. In fact, they were the most welcome plans he had ever heard in his entire life. He _knew_ that stack of condoms and lube in his glove compartment were a good idea (Scott rolled his eyes and made some off-hand comment about how he was gross and needed a better place to stash his shit, but Stiles told him he had a stash just about everywhere possible. It was always better to be prepared for the moment).

Stiles’ phone vibrated and he lifted his hips to pull it out of his pocket. “You shouldn’t text and drive.”

“Dude, my dad is the sheriff, I know the law.” He held it out for Derek to take. “What’s it say?”

Derek took the proffered phone. “’Bro, where are you?’” Derek’s voice was monotone and Stiles couldn’t help but huff out a quiet laugh. His phone buzzed again before he could tell him what to reply. “’The curlies are running low and I saved you some, but the guys are talking about going to Lydia’s.’”

“Just tell him I’m fine and I’ll meet them at Lydia’s.” Stiles was tapping his fingers along the steering wheel, still hyped up from the game.

“’Ok dude, see you there. BYOB.’ What’s BYOB?”

Stiles snorted. “Really?” He looked over to Derek who had confused eyebrows and a frown. “Oh, you’re serious. It’s Bring Your own Booze. For the party Lydia’s hosting in our honor—“ Stiles looked over and smiled before realizing what he said. He bit his lip and reached over to place his hand on Derek’s thigh. “Sorry. My mouth kind of runs all over the place, especially when I’m really hyped up and, _man_ am I hyped up right now. For multiple reasons. I mean first the game and then in the locker room—”

“It’s fine.” Derek didn’t remove his hand, so he squeezed and kept it there. “Take this path and it’s only a little ways down before it ends.”

Stiles followed his directions and when the road ended he turned it around facing the direction they had come and parked. “Back seat.” He grabbed a couple packets of lube and a few condoms before taking off his plaid shirt and crawled in between the seats while Derek opted for the smarter route of going through the backseat.

Once the door was shut, they were on each other. Derek’s lips were smooth and warm and he opened them quickly, allowing Stiles entrance. Instead of the heated kiss they shared in the locker room, this was more sedated, deeper. Stiles threaded his hands through his hair and pushed him backwards onto his back. He straddled his hips and ground his hips down.

Stiles’ phone started buzzing in the front seat. “God damn it.”

“Don’t answer it,” Derek said.

If his dad hadn’t taken a late shift after the game he might have, but there was no chance in hell that he wouldn’t pick up. “Just give me a second; it might be my dad.” He reached over the front seat and saw that it was Scott. “Dude, I said I’d meet you at Lydia’s.” Derek, still below him, started working on his belt buckle. He put the phone between his ear and shoulder and reciprocated.

“Where are you? Fucking Greenburg stole your fries and the lady wouldn’t give us anymore.”

“It’s fine, whatever. Scott, buddy, I gotta go.” Derek pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time. “Really, really have to go— _fuck_.” Derek took hold of his already half hard cock and stroked it into full hardness.

“Ew, dude! Are you—“ Stiles hung up and threw his phone into the front seat before he could hear the rest of that sentence.

Stiles finished getting his belt unbuckled and unbuttoned his jeans. “You pitch or catch?” he asked as he unzipped Derek’s jeans, trailing his fingers over his dick.

“Either But I want to fuck you.”

“Fuck, yeah, we can definitely do that.” Stiles had learned over the last few years that he liked getting fucked more than actually fucking someone unless he was with a girl. But his preference for dick pretty much guaranteed he’d get a dick in him unless otherwise planned or asked for.

Derek lifted his hips so Stiles could strip him of those stupidly tight jeans. His mouth instantly went to his cock, pressing open mouth kisses. His hands moved under Derek’s shirt and pushed it up until it was under his armpits. He thumbed over his nipples, eliciting a hiss. “Sensitive?” He looked up to see Derek’s beautiful hazel eyes on him. He only nodded. So Stiles trailed more open mouth kisses up his torso until he reached his left nipple and raked his teeth over the already hard nub.

“Fuck Stiles,” Derek moaned when he bit down and sucked. After releasing it, he licked over it a few times to soothe the nub. Derek’s hips jerked up trying to find friction, but Stiles lifted his up onto his knees and put his right hand on his hip to keep him still. His other hand pinched and twisted his other nipple. After Stiles was satisfied with his left, he trailed kisses across his chest and gave his right nipple the same treatment.

By the time he was done, Derek was a panting mess. His face was flushed and his chest had a light sheen of sweat on it. He licked up his chest to Derek’s Adam’s apple and sucked. Derek took the opportunity to roll him over on to his back and wasted no time on taking off first his own shirt, then Stiles’. He crashed his lips to Stiles’ and quickly took off his jeans and briefs in one go.

Stiles spread his legs as invitation and slowly stroked his cock while Derek got rid of his own briefs. Derek settled between his legs and softly ran his fingers from his ankles up to his knees. Stiles removed his hand from his cock and, without his eyes leaving Derek’s, fumbled around for the lube. Derek slowly ran his hands on the inside of his thighs.

“I swear to god if you try to tease me right now I’m going to leave you out here stranded.” Derek just laughed and shrugged. “Seriously, I will— _yes_.” Derek slowly rubbed his index finger around his hole, barely pushing in. “Lube, lube, where’s the fucking—“ his fingers finally found the packet and he all but shoved it into Hale’s chest.

“Can you take two?” he asked as he opened the packet and poured some onto his fingers. Stiles nodded as he spread his legs farther apart, putting his heals on the floor. Then Derek was spreading his cheeks with one hand and teasing his rim, getting him nice and wet before slowly pressing inside.

Stiles let out a guttural sound and reached down for his already painfully hard cock, but Derek grabbed his wrist and put it by his head. He kept it there as he slowly moved in and out, scissoring and twisting his fingers. Stiles had to clinch his fingers into his discarded shirt so he didn’t touch himself all the while panting and letting out broken sounds and a slew of curses.

Derek quickly worked up to a third finger. “I bet you could come just from this, couldn’t you? Just fucking onto my fingers?” Stiles threw his head back and moaned. He sounded just as wrecked as Stiles felt and he didn’t get fucked soon he was going to go crazy. “God you’re beautiful like this,” he said as he grazed against Stiles’ prostate. He whined and clinched around Derek’s fingers.

Stiles was all but begging for his cock. “I’m ready,” he gasped when Derek started massaging his prostate. “Fuck, please just fuck me already.” Derek stroked his prostate once more and made Stiles keen and writhe until finally he was pulling out his fingers and reaching for the condom.

When it was rolled on and coated in more lube, Derek pressed against his entrance. He slowly pressed in, making Stiles impatient. “I’m not going to break god damn it, just get inside me.” He thrust his hips downward taking his head fully inside.

They both moaned and _finally_ Derek got with the program and started slowly moving inside him. Stiles put his legs around Derek’s waist and arched his back to make it easier. “Fuck Stiles, you’re so tight.” There was a slight sting, but it was a good kind of pain, one he was used to and enjoyed.

Derek bottomed out and finally let go of his wrist so Stiles ran his fingers into his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Mostly they were just breathing each other’s air, but Stiles didn’t care. He could feel how tightly wrung Derek was and released his shirt to run his hand down Derek’s back. He cupped his ass and squeezed as he started rolling his hips.

“Fuck,” they said together. Derek put one hand by Stiles’ head and the other on his hip and started shallowly thrusting in and out.

“Harder, Der. Yeah,” Stiles met him with every thrust as he picked up his pace. His cock was trapped between their two bodies and was getting just enough friction to ease his pain.

Derek’s thrusts became deeper and harder and quicker making Stiles’ thrash about and grab onto his shoulders just to have something to hold onto. He raked his nails down his back, eliciting a broken sound from Derek.

Derek lifted Stiles’ hips just slightly and found the perfect angle to hit his prostate with every other thrust and Stiles threw his head back and whined and moaned and cursed as he was pounded into. “Right there right there, yeah, fuck.”

Derek latched onto his exposed skin and bit down on his neck. The hand on his hip moved to his cock and pumped him a few times and then he was coming. His vision whited out for a few seconds before he came back to himself. Derek had slowed above him and Stiles could feel him coming into the condom inside him, riding out his orgasm.

When they had both ridden out their high, Derek released his neck and licked over it a few times. Stiles turned his head and captured his lips with his own. After a few moments of kisses, Derek carefully pulled out. Stiles whined at the loss. Derek tied off the condom and threw it and the lube packet outside.

“Littering is against the law you know.” Stiles was still too satiated to move, so he just lay there with his eyes closed.

“I’ll pick it up, don’t worry.” Derek replied sounding amused.

“There should be wet wipes in the glove box if you wanna clean up.” Stiles sighed, content. Then he felt something wet and warm against his stomach and looked down to see Derek licking up his come. His jaw dropped and his cock gave a valiant twitch at the sight. Derek just grinned like he knew exactly what he was doing, the fucker. He forgot how much of an ass he could be. He’d have to get him back for it. “You have come on your—“ Stiles pointed and leaned forward to lick up his stomach where his come had landed on him.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek laced his fingers through Stiles’ hair and tugged gently. Stiles grinned and chuckled. When he looked up, he licked his lips and watched as Derek tracked the movement. Derek brought their mouths together and they both instantly opened for the other. Derek licked into his mouth and Stiles could taste himself even more on his tongue. He hummed and bit Derek’s bottom lip.

They broke apart and looked at each other for a few seconds before Derek smiled. And good lord was it blinding. His entire face lit up with it and made Stiles’ heart flutter in his chest. He didn’t even want to think about what the hell that was all about, so he ignored it.

Stiles gave him one more quick chaste kiss before he gathered up his clothes and got out of the car, Derek following behind. Once they were dressed they got into the front. “Where should I take you?” he asked as he started the jeep.

Derek rolled his foggy window down and Stiles followed suit. He also wiped away the fog on the inside of his windshield so he could see the path in front of him. “My house is about a mile away, so.”

That had always confused Stiles, so he asked, “If you live in Beacon Hills, why do you go to Beacon Valley?” Of course he knew that there was a giant house full of Hales in the middle of the preserve, but the one time he tried to get a peak at the house, his dad had caught them and grounded him.

Derek shrugged. “My parents went there and my dad is the principle.”

“Oh. Guess that makes sense.” Stiles always assumed it was because they thought it was a better school or something. It was a prep school and most of the kids he knew that went there had a lot of money and thought badly of the “lesser” folks of Beacon Hills. Stiles didn’t really care that much about what they thought, but it really annoyed him when people thought he wasn’t as good as him just cause he wasn’t rich off his ass. Jackson, for example. But he did know quite a few people who weren’t like that as well. Erica Reyes was among them. They had gone to school together all throughout elementary and middle school and when her parents made her go to Beacon Valley she was rather unhappy. Most of her friends that Stiles had met were really cool and weren’t among the asshole crowd like Jackson.

Derek only pissed him off because he was always taunting him and calling him ‘Bambi’ which really wasn’t even an insult, it just annoyed him for some reason. He was pretty sure Derek liked to get a reaction out of him and Stiles was realizing that he gave him one almost every time. Damn it.

When they got to his house, he parked but didn’t turn off the car. “Well this was fun.”

“Yeah.” Derek looked like he wanted to say something, but was hesitating.

“Dude, spit it out,” he laughed.

Derek huffed and grabbed Stiles’ phone from the floorboard. “We should do this again.” He tapped on the screen and Stiles handed him his phone. “Text me.” With a quick kiss he opened the door and left.

He looked down at his phone and smiled. That fluttering in his chest came back and he sighed. What was one more good fuck, right?

_‘My dad works the night shift tomorrow.’_ he sent, quickly followed up with, _‘Maybe this time I can fuck you.’_

Stiles turned around from the house and drove towards Lydia’s. He ignored his phone when it buzzed until he pulled up to her house. The lights were on and music was already blaring. When he looked down at the screen he smiled.   _‘Just tell me when to be there.’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come visit me on [tumblr!](carryonmywayward-castiel.tumblr.com) Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
